


What We Drink In The Shadows

by Ellienerd14



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Human AU where they all work at Lucky's Bar.In which a bar owner pines over a dark haired singer, his business manager pines over the bouncer and no work gets done.-“Can we do this meeting in your office?”Laszlo shushed him. “She’s magnificent isn’t she?”“Nadja?” he asked in disbelief. “Like, the woman on the stage?”
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	What We Drink In The Shadows

Back when he was a broke student working two jobs and not getting any sleep, Guillermo had vowed he was never going to work a customer service job again. He had taken his business degree (he had gotten addicted to _Shark Tank_ during the weeks he was applying to college) and made up a CV that made balancing shifts at Panera Bread and Baskin Robbins with school seem like a superpower. (It was, in a way. He had mostly gotten through by eating bags of chocolate covered espresso beans.) Lucky’s Bar had been the first place to offer him a job and he had taken it. 

Nearly a decade later, he was starting to regret it. 

It wasn’t a bad job but the stress of it was probably going to kill him one day. Mostly the stress of his weird quirky boss who wouldn’t listen as Guillermo explained why donating ten percent of their monthly profits to the local girl’s volleyball team was a bad financial move. 

“Laszlo can you focus?” 

“Yeah, yeah-” he waved his hand, always hitting Guillermo with one of the elaborate rings he wore, “give me a minute.” 

Guillermo pinched his forehead. Going over finances with Laszlo was painful enough without the awful shrill singing going on. Music nights were good in theory - it was always busy and occasionally the local talent was actually talented - but he had to be deaf or drunk to have hired Nadja. 

“Can we do this in your office?” He tried again. 

Laszlo shushed him. “She’s magnificent isn’t she?” 

“Nadja?” he asked in disbelief. “Like, the woman on the stage?” 

“Obviously.” Laszlo gave him a look like he was stupid. (That happened a lot too. At least he stopped calling him Gizmo after he threatened to hire and then call a HR representative.) “Her voice is like a siren’s call.” 

“Or just a siren,” he muttered. 

“What?”

“What?” he repeated. “Let’s look over this finance stuff tomorrow instead. You can… enjoy this.” 

“I will do old chap.” Laszlo had eyes only for their newest singer, which answered the question on how Nadja had gotten the job. (Although he did seem to actually enjoy her singing, which was questionable.) 

Guillermo grabbed his coat and slipped outside. The cold air was a relief against his too-warm skin and the sound of traffic was welcome. It was a quiet night, being both a weekday and he suspected that Nadja’s singing had something to do with it as well. The street outside was nearly empty, apart from a few people on late night walks. It was almost peaceful. 

“Is she still singing?” A voice behind him asked. 

“Dude,” Guillermo said, clutching his chest, “please don’t do that shit. We talked about this.” 

“Right, lurking in the shadows scares people.” Nandor rolled his eyes as if he had been unreasonable. He was Lucky’s bouncer which fit him since he was massive and intimidating, although Guillermo knew he was nicer than he let on. (He was always showing various members of staff pictures of his sponsored horse John.) Nandor had only gotten the job because he was Laszlo’s ex-something (roommate, boyfriend, lover? Guillermo was yet to get a straight answer out of either of them). 

“Pretty sure Nadja only got the job because Laszlo’s super into her.” 

“Nadja?” Nandor repeated. “Dark hair, European accent, terrifying presence?”

He shrugged. “I haven’t spoken to her yet but she has long dark hair, yeah. Do you know her?” 

“Guillermo, she will be sticking around for a while,” Nandor said seriously, “she is Laszlo’s soulmate.” 

“What, he just met her so-” 

“She was his first love-” Nandor began dramatically, with a swish of his long coat, “they were in a band together and they had a lot of sex.” 

“Didn’t really need to know the last part-” 

“Well, it was a lot. _A lot,_ Guillermo, I had to live with them.” 

“What happened?” 

“Fucking Jefff happened,” Nandor spat, “and Nadja left the band. But now they’re together again, Laszlo will not let that arsehole near her.” 

“So, they'll get together again, be all gross and in love and Nadja will sing here forever.” Guillermo rubbed his forehead again. “Guess I’ll be doing all my work out here with you now.” 

“I’d like that-” Nandor said, a little too quickly. Guillermo whipped his head up to look at him, taking in the way Nandor was nervously biting his lip, the hint of red at his cheeks. 

“Maybe tomorrow,” Guillermo said softly, feeling a stab of guilt as Nandor’s face dropped, “I mean- I’m done working. But, I can stay out here, with you, lurking in the shadows.” He looked down, suddenly shy. “If you’d like that.” 

Nandor inched closer, so their shoulders were pressed together and their fingers brushed. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first WWDITS fic, so I'm really testing the waters characterisation wise. I love these idiots (even Nadja, I'm sorry I was mean about your singing sweetie) so I hope I got their voices right.
> 
> Comments and kudos encouraged!  
> 
> 
> [ _Reblog on Tumblr_ ](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/624015274766712832/wwdits-human-bar-au)
> 
> My Tumblr - @bazwillendinflames


End file.
